


Always There For A Hug:Short Fanfic

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Taking place after hug day Branch get a surprise visit from Poppy. Turns out all she wants...was a hug.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trolls





	Always There For A Hug:Short Fanfic

Branch was in his bunker sitting in a chair sipping tea, hug day had ended and it was the worst one he ever had, He had spend so much time worrying that Poppy would reject his hug that he lost time and didn’t realize she wanted to ask him too. And when he was about this close to hugging her Keith had to come in and take it! He sigh to himself.* “Guess there always next year.“😞 *He sip his tea again, his thoughts got interrupt by a knock on his door. Confused, he went to his periscopes and looked through seeing…Poppy.* "Branch! Let me in!” Branch:“Poppy?” *Wasting no time he went to let her in. What does she need? Is something wrong? Whatever it was he open his entrance seeing her there.* “Poppy, What wr-” *He was interrupt when Poppy pounced wrapping her arms around him. This made Branch lose his balance and fall on the ground, when he looked at Poppy she had him in a hug.* “Hey, careful! You could have gottem hurt.” *But his face turned red as she held him tighter.* “W-what are you doing?” “I’m hugging you.” *He froze. She came all this way just to hug him?* “But-but hug day is over.” “I know.” “Then why-” “You know, you should never be afraid to ask me for a hug. You’re my best friend, even I was kinda scared to ask you. But if you ever want a hug I’ll always be there to hug you. And even if we miss to hug on hug day again, this we’ll be our special hug to share. We’ll call it….our after hug day hug for just the two of us.” *Branch was so touch and relief, his fears of rejection were put away as He wrapped his arms around her tight yet gently as a huge grin came to her face. This was their hug, a hug they can share alone and no one is there to steal it


End file.
